icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 Anaheim Ducks season
After a disappointing season in 2009–10, the Ducks will attempt to win the Stanley Cup for the second time in franchise history, in 2010-11. Off season The Anaheim Ducks entered the offseason with much speculation regarding the possible retirement of two mainstays in Anaheim: Scott Niedermayer and Teemu Selanne. On Tuesday, June 22, 2010, Scott Niedermayer announced his retirement from professional hockey while it was reported that Selanne will stay as long as the Ducks don't go into a "rebuilding" season.ANA|home Niedermayer Officially Announces RetirementSelanne considers return unless Ducks rebuild On July 1, the Ducks re-signed center Saku Koivu to a 2-year deal and signed defenseman Toni Lydman to a 3-year deal. The Ducks later signed Andy Sutton to a 2-year deal, Danny Syvret to a 1-year deal, and on August 9, Teemu Selanne signed a 1-year deal to continue his playing career. Regular season Playoffs The Ducks will attempt to return to the playoffs after failing to qualify in 2009–10. Schedule and results Pre-season |- | October |} Regular season |- | November |- | December |- | January |- | February |- | March |- | April |} Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Transactions The Ducks have been involved in the following transactions during the 2010–11 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via Waivers Lost via Waivers Lost via Retirement Players Signings Draft picks The 2010 NHL Entry Draft in Los Angeles, California, took place from June 25–26, 2010. The Ducks had the 12th pick in the first round by virtue of finishing 11th in 2009–10 and not making any gains in the lottery that took place on Tuesday April 13, 2010. With their two picks in the first round, the Ducks took Cam Fowler, a defenseman from the Windsor Spitfires of the OHL and Long Beach-native Emerson Etem, a right winger from the Medicine Hat Tigers of the WHL. Both were ranked quite high by many analysts (Fowler as high as #3 and Etem as high as #8), however, things seemed to be working in the Ducks' favor picking them up at #12 and #29 respectively. Many analysts believe that because the Ducks' picks were ranked so high and they got them relatively low in the draft that the Ducks were one of the big winners at the 2010 draft.Button's Draft Winners, additional text. The Ducks picks at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft in Los Angeles, California: # Acquired Pick from Philadelphia # Acquired Pick from Toronto # Acquired Pick from Dallas # Acquired Pick from Montréal via Pittsburgh Minor league affiliates Syracuse Crunch The Syracuse Crunch, based in Syracuse, NY will be the Ducks AHL affiliate for the 2010–11 season. The multiyear partnership was announced March 25, 2010.http://ducks.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=522710 Ducks Announce AHL Partnership with Syracuse Elmira Jackals The Bakersfield Condors, based in Bakersfield, CA were the Ducks ECHL affiliate for the 2009–10 season. The Condors were the Ducks affiliate in the ECHL since 2008, however, following the Ducks deal with the AHL's Syracuse Crunch, Anaheim found a new affiliate on the east coast: the Elmira Jackals. ANA|home Ducks Announce Affiliation Agreement with Elmira of the ECHL, Posted July 27, 2010 at 3:01 PM PDT. Roster *Subject to change due to offseason transactions. References External links *2010–11 Anaheim Ducks season at ESPN *2010–11 Anaheim Ducks season at Hockey Reference Category:Anaheim Ducks seasons